bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:75.33.62.225
Welcome --- Bienvenue --- Willkommen We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements, even if not logged in. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, please visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and links to pages that tell you how to edit. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at the Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Please sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. Dan the Man 1983 12:48, 14 August 2008 (UTC) No need to state things twice. Quit adding the "where they can be found" section on characters pages. This information is already stated on various clique pages. Your edits are good faith, but they get reverted because the information is already stated. You don't need to state things twice. Dan the Man 1983 14:43, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Warning. Your edit on the 15th to Cornelius Johnson here, http://bullygame.wikia.com/index.php?title=Cornelius_Johnson&diff=prev&oldid=6769, was unacceptable. Stating that such characters are homosexual when they are not is vandalism. Consider this a warning. Next time you'll be blocked for 3 days. Dan the Man 1983 03:36, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Why all "unstraight" characters are referred to as bisexual All of them express interest in girls at various points in dialogue, and because the game mechanics allow any male student excluding the fat ones to be seen making out with girls. Sorry if Dan came across as hostile, but it's a recurring problem on the wiki and he and I get rather tired of cleaning it up. There's also a rant about it on the characters of Bully wikipedia article: Wikipedia:Talk:List_of_characters_in_Bully#.22Gay_Activism.22_edits. So in conclusion, please don't add that back to the article. McJeff 22:44, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :Was I hostile then? I thought I was doing my job that's all. Dan the Man 1983 00:19, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ::I never see Algernon or Ray make out with a girl, I see Ray running hand in hand with Eunice, but never Algernon with anyone. Then again apart from her two kisses with Jimmy I never Eunice make out neither. Funny how game mechanics made the loser students never make out with no one. Dan the Man 1983 00:48, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Blocked You have been blocked for three days for removing content from pages, such as you did here on Beatrice Trudeau. If you remove content from pages again, your next block will be for two weeks. If you think your block was unjustified, state your case and either I or DanTheMan1983 will consider it. McJeff 05:43, 31 August 2008 (UTC) :The block ain't unjustified since they have been warned before about unacceptable edits. I think we should use a 3 strike rule, 1st block 3 days or 1 week, 2nd block 2 weeks and third block a permanent block.Dan the Man 1983 11:29, 31 August 2008 (UTC) ::Gotta remember to assume good faith and not bite the newbies. But in the case of this IP editor he's been warned before. I was really just letting him know that policy makes him allowed to appeal his block. McJeff 19:37, 31 August 2008 (UTC) :::I always assume good faith. I just don't tolerate vandalism, which is what that was. Removing content without reason, or removing content that doesn't need to be removed is vandalism. There is no excuse for vandalism. BTW check out the main talk page for an issue I've raised up, I want your thoughts and opinions dude. Dan the Man 1983 22:25, 31 August 2008 (UTC)